User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Feral Katana Toutetsu
Feral Katana Toutetsu Skill 'Swift God Commander's Power (80% boost to Atk of all allies & 50% boost to Atk when HP is full) 'Burst 'Twin Katana: Heavenly Spiral (15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Twin Flash: Green Lotus (18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk and probable additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Final Art: Fleeting Blossom (20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & additional powerful attack at turn's end for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Honorable Death Wish (Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Mifune's master? Mifune's student? Wait... this can't all make sense... Derp... it's because he's from Ishgria. Who knew? Anyway, we are talking about a souped-up samurai warrior. Nice and green and Mifune-like and samuraish and "and" and "and" and "and". There's so much to describe him! But how about we talk about his abilities, shall we? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Interesting. So Toutetsu boosts Atk by 80% and boosts Atk even further by 50%. In total, that makes 130%, which is the highest Atk boost on Leader Skill in the game. Unfortunately, this 130% Atk boost only occurs when units are at full HP. Considering the fact that one AoE instantly breaks this buff, 130% shouldn't be heavily relied on. Additionally, 80% isn't the best in the game. There's Ultor who can boost Atk by 80% and Def by 50%. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 With a 280% damage modifier and high Atk, Toutetsu is bound to deal a considerable amount of damage. However, this BB is just pure damage. The additional attack works almost like Poison but it takes your stats under consideration. There's not much utility put into this BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Toutetsu's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units have on their SBB. Like his BB, Toutetsu utilizes the DoT debuff, which allows an additional attack on enemies. Toutetsu also provides the second highest Atk buff in the game and the highest Atk buff that lasts for more than one turn: 140%. This is a great Atk buff to have on Toutetsu. Unfortunately, compared to other damage utility buffs, Atk buffs show the least amount of difference to damage as this factors into the unit's stats, not the damage output. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Not much going on here with this UBB. This 1000% damage modifier UBB boosts Atk by 250% and provides an ignore Def buff. The thing is why would you use this if you have units like Raaga and Zenia who can boost damage far better than Toutetsu can? There are units that can significantly boost damage with UBB far better than Toutetsu and it's better to use them as such. True, there's the 2000% DoT debuff, but that only comes from Toutetsu himself. Besides, this DoT debuff cannot be sparked whatsoever. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 As much as this effect generates a good BB gauge momentum, it's rather hard for Toutetsu to make good use of this effect. Toutetsu will have to spark very well with his 15 and 18 hit combos to generate a decent BB gauge momentum for himself, which is relatively hard to do. Arena Score: 9/10 With Toutetsu's high Atk stat, Toutetsu can deal a considerable amount of damage alone. Not only that, he has a 30 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is pretty high in Arena. What also makes him very good is his Leader Skill. Since your units will always attack first, units will be able to take advantage of the 130% Atk buff, which is quite significant to the units' Atk and damage output. Stats Score: 10/10 If you actually think about it, Toutetsu's stats are relatively similar to Zenia's. Toutetsu has got high HP and Atk and Def that is well above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Toutetsu is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Unfortunately, due to Toutetsu's low utility, there's not much use in Toutetsu. This is considering the fact that his special abilities are just pure damage. Therefore, there's not much utility provided by Toutetsu other than his Atk buffs, which make little difference to damage output compared to Spark and crit buffs. As a lead, Toutetsu's Leader Skill doesn't last long as units have to be at full HP to utilize the 130% Atk buff. One hit and the Atk buff will be scaled down to 80%. Considering enemies attack on their turn 99% of the time, it's hard to maintain this effect unless a healer heals them to full HP. Conclusion Total Score: 7.8/10 How would a battle between Mifune and Toutetsu turn out? Mifune VS. Toutetsu! Mifune! Toutetsu! Comment below on what you think of Toutetsu! Who's your favorite samurai in the game? How do you use Toutetsu? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demon Champion Raaga *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Flaring Massacre Rize *Shadow Ronin Mifune Category:Blog posts